edfandomcom-20200215-history
Here's Mud in Your Ed
"Here's Mud in Your Ed" is the 22nd episode of Season 4 and the 99th episode of Ed, Edd n Eddy. In this episode, Rolf and Jimmy get revenge on Eddy for his greediness over money by making him give up all of his possessions for a seed that Rolf claims will turn into a money tree.. Plot Jimmy is a delicate creature at the best of times and today is no exception. One moment, he's happily making a cake with Sarah in the sandbox and the world seems rosy, whereas the next moment, Sarah and Jonny are fighting over a shovel and Plank has been pushed into a puddle and has swollen up. It feels like Armageddon, and the distraught Jimmy runs off, wailing how unhappy he is. What he needs, of course, is some serious cheering up and, "caring-sharing" Eddy has a great idea about how to do both that and raise some Jawbreaker cash for himself, too. The thing to cheer Jimmy up is a trip to Eddy's own "Smileyville": a charming theme park where love and sunshine come in hefty doses and all for a measly quarter, too. Jimmy can't wait to get through the gate and it warms Edd's heart to see him so chipper, though it's strange that Eddy and Ed can't stop laughing. However, what Edd doesn't know (and what Jimmy is about to find out) is that Smiley Ville begins and ends on paper and there's nothing through that gate but a fly-blown alleyway. Poor penniless Jimmy has reached the end of his tether and simply lies on the pavement sobbing but help is at hand in the unlikely form of Rolf and his guardian pigeon for seeing the little boy's misery he's determined that it's time Eddy was tricked himself. Later on, down at the candy store, Eddy (who was dealt a blow by karma) is only prevented from pounding Ed for frittering away that precious quarter on a kiddie ride when he's distracted by the irresistible scent of cash. He can hardly believe his eyes when there, before his very own eyes, is a money tree. Would you believe it? Eddy is finally rich...or rather, he would be rich if this tree didn't just so happen to belong to Rolf. After much shameless begging and greasy groveling, Rolf, supported by Jimmy, is persuaded to let Eddy have a seed from the tree so that he can grow his own and all he's asking for it in return is everything Eddy owns. Eddy seems to think he's struck the deal of a lifetime, but while he's off dismantling his house, Edd makes the illuminating discovery that the money on the tree is, in fact, poorly-disguised soup labels. Eddy, of course, won't listen to Edd's voice of reason and it's only when he realizes that Rolf's magic money tree seed is in fact an old thread spool that the penny finally drops. Incredulous that someone would even try to scam him, Eddy demands magic meat bush vengeance though Rolf and Jimmy don't fall for it. Eddy demands his stuff back and begins banging against the door with his hands and then starts slamming against the door with his body. Rolf begins to panic and pleads silence for he will wake up Nana. Eddy does not listen and creates even more noise by banging Ed against the door now. Rolf pleads forgiviness saying he will give him the real money tree seed. Edd assumes Eddy will not fall for it again, but surprisingly Eddy is fooled again and calls it a deal. Jimmy then gives him the "real" money tree seed (really a screw). Rolf and Jimmy yet again get away with revenge. Edd, having become quite bothered with the idiocy of Eddy (which has bloomed tremendously), breaks the fourth wall when he asks for a fade to black (which he gets). Memorable Quotes *'Eddy': Jonny and Sarah fight and smacks the back of Ed's head with his beverage "It's the match of the century, eh, Lumpy? Mammoth-Mouth versus Gargantuan Head!' Ed: oblivious "Not for me, Eddy. Without the bun, a sausage has no home." ---- *'Edd': "Oh dear, Jimmy's upset. Perhaps I can help-" Eddy: him "Oh no you don't. If there's any helping to do around here, we do it for cash. 'Cause that's the way we work." Ed: while going around in circles "Work that body, work that body, don't you go and hurt nobody." Jonny: as the first sequence fades to black "OW!" ---- *'Jonny': "Me and Plank are making a doughnut!" Sarah: "So what? We were using that!" to take away the shovel Jonny: "Dont'cha like doughnuts?" thrown around by Sarah while laughing "Are you a doughnut hater?" Sarah:Jonny around "Give me it, Jonny!" Plank flying into a puddle and shakes the shovel "You and Plank can get your our showel!" ---- *'Edd': "Have your mother and father seen what you've done, Eddy? BECAUSE WHEN THEY DO, YOU'LL PAY FOR THE CONSEQUENCES OF YOUR GREED!" Ed: "Yes he will, Double D! 'Cause Eddy's gonna buy him a new house!" Eddy: "'Cause I've got me a magic money tree seed!" glares at Eddy's purchase in a concerned manner Eddy: "And when it sprouts, I'll buy you a new hat." Edd: "What, with this, Eddy? A crudely drawn bank note on the back of a soup label?" Eddy: "No! With the oodles of dough from my money tree, HAHAHA!" out the "seed" Edd: "…That is not a seed, Eddy. That is a discarded spool." as Eddy finally realizes that he's been tricked Eddy: "…THEY HAVE THE NERVE TO FLEECE ME?! Well, TWO can play at this game!" two fingers at the air "I got a plan." tries to make Edd come but Edd just stands there "Plan, I said!" Edd: "I can't, Eddy!" Eddy: "Whaddaya mean you can't?" Edd: "Because I desperately need to use the lavatory! An unfortunate reaction to this stressful situation, I'm sure." away Ed: "You still got me, Eddy!" Eddy:'' sarcastically "Boy, ain't I lucky?" ''Ed and runs away ---- *'Jimmy': "You know, Rolf, I have some skin moisturizers you really must try." Rolf: for a moment "Uhh, thank you no, Rolf is good." ---- *'Eddy': to get back at Jimmy and Rolf for the fake money tree seed and speaking sarcastically "Holy cow! Would you look at this? It's a bush that grows meat!" Ed: "Let's get some gravy!" out a Edd hand puppet and uses a bad Edd impression "Yup! Even me as Double D really finds this really kind of logical!" Eddy: sarcastically "You said it, Double D! I just used this magic meat growing dirt! I'll take everything you've got for a trade. Huh?" Rolf: "Ho ho ho! This fool thinks Rolf and Boy Jimmy will fall for his shenanigans?" Jimmy: "Goofy Grape!" Rolf: "Manure Boy!" window Edd: the scene frustrated about the puppet "Well, well, well. Seems one can't tend to their natural functions without BEING REPLACED BY SOME RAGTAG HAND PUPPET!" Eddy: "Hold this." the jar into Edd's face and Edd falls Ed: voice "Oh dear! I fell!" ---- *'Edd': up paper from the fake money tree "What an effortless attempt to reproducing common currency. Not to mention a complete waste of an otherwise fine soup label. around and sees that he's alone I've really got to learn to stop talking to myself." ---- *'Eddy': "Gimme back my stuff! You jerks ripped me off!" the door Rolf nervous: "Ed-boy, please stop, I beg of you, you will wake Nana. Silence, yes? Thank you." Eddy: "SILENCE?! I'LL GIVE YA SILENCE!" Ed smacked to the door: "Who's there?" smacked again "Who's there?" again "Who is there?" Rolf: "Ed-boy, please forgive Rolf, as Rolf will make good by giving you the real money tree seed." Eddy: too convinced "Real money tree seed?" Edd: "Oh please, do you really think Eddy'll fall for that old-" Eddy: "DEAL!" and Jimmy give him a "real" money tree seed, a bolt Eddy: "I'm rich!" the real bush, and puts the "seed" in the soil, waters it, and puts in a small fence with a sign saying "Eddy's Plant" "And it's mine! ALL MINE!" maniacally Ed: Eddy wait for the nail to grow into a money tree "Even I am not that dumb, Double D." Edd: wearily "An iris-in would seem appropriate now, don't you think?" in on Eddy "Thank you." ---- *'Rolf': after Jimmy hugs him "What are you doing? Someone may be looking." ---- *'Jimmy': cheating Eddy out of his worldly possessions "My cheeks are cramping, I'm so giddy! This is the bestest day I've ever had! Let's celebrate with cookies and milk, Rolf!" Rolf: "Cookies and milk!? Do you wish Rolf ridiculed at the Son of a Shepherd Social Club!? Come! Let us stuff innards into the membrane of a sow!" Jimmy into the house Edd: what just happened "EDDY!" Trivia/Goofs *The book Edd's seen reading by the candy store How to Wait: the Scientific Way is written by Dr. G. Ivanicki, who is none other than Ginni Ivanicki, AKA's background color artist. *Jonny was shown with four toes at the start of the episode, but all the other characters have three. *The money tree scam Rolf and Jimmy pull on Eddy is a play on the old saying that "money doesn't grow on trees." *This episode was inspired by an idea by Kit Topp, web mistress of Edtropolis.com. *This episode breaks the fourth wall twice: **At the beginning of the episode, when Wilfred surprisingly bites the edges of the next scene and drags it into place. **At the end of the episode, when Edd asks for an "iris-in" (the common way cartoons end). Also, after the "iris-in," Edd extends such fourth-wall breaking by saying "Thank you." *This also marks the first time that Rolf uses wits instead of physical actions to get revenge on the Eds or one of the Eds (in this case, Eddy). *This is the only time Plank swelled up in water. In other episodes, when Plank was in the water with Jonny, Plank doesn't swell up at all. *Kevin, Nazz and the Kankers were absent in this episode. *'Rolf's customs in this episode': celebrating the thank-you to the noble "guardian pigeon" for no apparent reason. He also is a member of a son of a shepherd social club. *This episode was featured on Ed, Edd n Eddy Vol.2: Fools' Par-Ed-ise DVD. *Rolf's bedroom was at the second floor, but in "Rambling Ed" it was shown at the first floor. *In the scene where Ed is digging a hole in Eddy's empty room, the door that leads to the rest of his house is missing. *Apparently, Rolf's Nana gets really angry and cranky (and perhaps dangerous) if she is woken up from very loud noises. (Eddy continued to bang against the door and Rolf pleaded to stop as he will wake up his Nana if he continues) Gallery File:SmileyVille.jpg|Smileyville Winged rolf.jpg|Rolf as "The Guardian Piegon." File:Hmiye book.jpg|Now you're waiting with books. File:Hmiye tree.jpg|So money DOES grow on trees File:Hmiye seed.jpg|This is a " Magic Seed ". File:Hmiye hands.jpg|Jimmy's speech on his hands File:Hmiye stuff.jpg|"Here you go Dracula, Everything I own in this whole stinkin' world!" File:Hmiye money.jpg|Yep, that's one "Big Money" sign. File:Hmiye soup.jpg|Not a soup label, oh no. File:Hmiye puppet.jpg|The Edd Puppet File:Hmiye bush.jpg|At least, they're real meat. File:Hmiye dirt.jpg|Maybe this actually works? Who knows. Coat Hanger Ed.jpg|Don't freeze your face, Ed. Smileyville2.png|The Smileyville map See Also *Smileyville Category:Episodes Category:Season 4